Living it big—Continuation
by Aimii0
Summary: Originally written by candybluesful / All Sakura wanted was to live in peace with her friends and study at a medical school with an unexpected scholarship. She never asked for four wanna be pop-stars as their neighbors and evil fan-girls watching their every move. /AU/ SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen.
1. Impressions

**A/N: ** Ok, hi. First of all, this story is not mine. The plot was thought and the first three chapters were written by **candybluesful.** For new readers, you should check her profile to read the first chapters.

Like I said, I don't own the story, I'll just keep writing from here on. Thank you **candybluesful **for letting me continue this, I hope I won't disappoint you. :)

* * *

**Chapter four: Impressions**

* * *

Ino decided to ignore the spiky-haired boy that dared to insult her. She got her revenge after all. She cleared her throat and spoke.

"Back to the reason we were here," She said as she crossed her arms up her chest. "Could you stop playing your guitars, bass AND drums? We're trying to relax after a long day and this doesn't help."

"Wait a second troublesome wo—" The boy wanted to say but was soon cut off by one of his friends, the one Ino saw kissing Sakura earlier. Sasuke, she supposed.

"We're sorry, ok?" He said. Ino had to admit it was hard to be mad after looking at him, he was drop dead handsome. "How about we do something to apologize, like.. Dinner in town, maybe?" He asked with a smirk.

Ino was about to reply, a positive reply, but Sakura replied first.

"Not even if the last thing left to eat would be my kidney."

Ino looked at her friend, surprised by her voice. She has known Sakura since forever and she knew that the pink-haired girl wasn't always calm and sweet like everybody knew. She had another personality-a terrifying one that not even the devil would not want to meet. Though, she rarely let that personality rule her. This was one of the moments her personality was about to come up.

"What's with that blunt reply?" Sasuke asked Sakura, approaching.

_'Bad move pretty boy.' _Ino thought.

"Come on, we'll drive you all in town." He insisted.

Sakura was looking at the floor, her dark aura surrounding her. She then looked at Sasuke with an expression Ino saw only once in her lifetime. She was angry, very angry.

"Drop dead." She then turned around, opened the door and the apartment, slamming the door.

There was a big silence following.

"I.. I'll take my leave too." Tenten whispered as she was looking at the floor.

She then walked away.

Ino, having been known in high school as Gossip Queen, heard what Tenten earlier, about that guy who looked a lot like Hinata and seemed to know her. She said something about coming back and being with her. Something definitely happened between those two and Ino will find out what.

"We'll leave too." Ino told the boys. She saw they all had surprised expressions, possibly because of Sakura's reaction. "Don't worry about Sakura, she's just in a bad mood."

"O-Ok.." Was all one of the boys could reply, the blonde one that seemed the nicest.

"Come on Hinata." The blonde said and Hinata bowed her head slightly before leaving.

* * *

_'Calm down Sakura.' _The pink-haired girl mentally encouraged herself.

She was back in the girls' apartment, sitting on the couch. Instead of being angry as she was two minutes ago, she was blushing madly. Even the top of her ears was red. Only when she would think about the kiss, two strong emotions would overwhelm her—anger and embarrassment.

"That jerk, I'll never forgive him!" She yelled throwing a pillow on the floor with as much strength as she could.

_'I wonder why he did it. Maybe it's something normal in the big city.' _

**Oh, what does it matter? He's hotness on two legs. You should have kissed him back. **

_'Oh, not you again.' _

The other voice inside Sakura's head was her inner self, whom she rarely let take control of her. Mostly because she would always do embarrassing things if she would lose control.

**You always lose chances like this. **

_'What do you mean? I have never been in this kind of situation before.' _

**No, but guys hit on you in the past. Remember how popular you were in high school? **

_'I've never been popular. Lee was the only one who would keep_ _asking me out and even he gave up in the last year.' _

**That's because the other didn't have the courage to ask you out. Oh please, I'm sure you observed all those boys who kept staring at you during PE. **

_'I do remember.. But there were prettier girls there, maybe they weren't staring at me.' _

**Idiot. Anyway, back to hotness-on-two-legs. You definitely can't miss this chance. **

_'You mean that I should date him?' _

**Right on the spot, girl. **

"I'd prefer dying alone and virgin a thousand times better!" Sakura yelled out loud.

In that moment, the door opened revealing her friends. The girls were staring at her speechless and only then did she realize she was sitting with her legs on the couch, ready to tear off another pillow.

"Uh.. Should I even ask?" Tenten asked first.

"Please don't." The girl replied as she sighed and sat on the couch.

Hinata slowly approached Sakura and put her hand on her shoulder. Sakura looked up to see her friend smiling gently at her.

"We didn't get to eat, the food is going to get cold."

Sakura and the other girls nodded and sat at the table, silently eating their food.

After they finished and Hinata and Ino started washing the dishes, as it was their turn. Sakura and Tenten were sitting silent at the table. The pinkette could tell her friend was also lost in thoughts. She knew that if Tenten wanted to tell them her problems, she would, but most of time she didn't like to talk about her problems. Though, the girls were always there to make her feel better.

Sakura decided to ignore that jerk and do her role as a best friend.

"Hey girls, did my laptop arrive this morning with our things?" She asked.

"Yes, it's in your room." Hinata replied.

The apartment had two bedrooms. One was Hinata and Tenten's while the other was Sakura and Ino's.

The pinkette stood up and came back with her laptop. It wasn't a Macbook or anything, but it was very useful and she loved it.

"How about a movie?" Sakura asked as the two girls finished washing the dishes.

"What do you have in mind?" Ino asked.

"I heard about this good comedy." She started searching the trailer.

Hinata came with some snacks and sweets few moments later.

"How about a snack?" She asked smiling.

"Perfect." Tenten replied.

The girls sat on the couch and did what they would always do in a lazy afternoon.

* * *

It was already night when the movie ended, half past ten to be more precise.

All the girls laughed so loud and much that they were exhausted.

"I think I'll go sleep, I have to wake up early tomorrow to go to the flower shop." Ino said as she yawned.

"I'll go look for a part-time job. I don't have that much money left." Tenten said too.

"I'm pretty tired, I think I will sleep too." Hinata joined.

Sakura nodded. "I'll stay a bit longer. Tsunade-sensei gave me some material and I'd like to take a look. I think there's a homework too. Rest well girls."

The girls nodded in reply and left to their rooms.

_'Ok, time to study.' _

**Come on, seriously? I'm really not in the mood for that. **

_'That's why I'm here, remember?' _

**Whatever. **

Sakura then took a big folder with the classes she missed. She transferred after a month since the beginning of the year after all. Medicine was hard and she lost a lot, but she loved everything about this. It would be a pleasure to learn new things.

She sat down at the low, traditional-japanese style table the girls ate earlier. She put a warm blanket over her shoulders, a bottle of water next to her and a pen in her hand. Everything was perfect, that was the atmosphere Sakura lived to learn.

_'Silence and peace.' _

Just as she was about to read the first line, she heard someone's voice.

"Ok guys. One.."

_'I think you're fucking kidding me.' _

"Two.."

_'They wouldn't dare.' _

"Three!" And with that, a loud guitar was heard along with some drums and accompanied by girls' screams.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Sakura asked as she slammed her head to the table.

It will be a long night.


	2. The goods and bads

**A/N: **Thank you for your kind words everyone! I hope you'll like this chapter too.

* * *

**Chapter five: The goods and bads**

* * *

Sakura got up and walked towards the door. She slammed it open without caring that someone may enter and stopped in front of her neighbours' apartment door. She knocked as hard as she could three times. Much to her surprise, the door actually opened.

"Yes?"

It was the boy she wished last to see—the jerk who dared to do _that. _

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked angry, her arms crossed up her chest.

"Just practising for a few minutes in silence." He replied.

"That's what you call silence?!" She yelled.

"I'm busy right now miss, so if you have something to say, how about you do it tomorrow?" He asked all cocky, he even yawned.

Sakura couldn't believe. Even though she tried her best to control herself, she had no other choice but make him understand by force. It was then that his other friends also came to see what's going on.

"Hey teme, what's taking so—"

"Listen here you, stuck-up bastard," She begun as she grabbed the collar of his shirt. He was looking at her with widened eyes. "I didn't leave my family and my village behind to come here and listen to your singing all night long. If I could, I would move from this damn building right away, but unfortunately, I can't. So even if you like it or no, you'll have to respect my and my friends as neighbours and shut those damn instruments. Tomorrow I have classes from seven in the morning and now I have to study a whole notebook. I need silence. Did I make myself clear?"

All the other boys froze on the spot, but Sasuke didn't bat an eye. He seemed as relaxed as always. Their faces were inches apart so he took the chance and kissed her again.

She was startled and could only stare at him, frozen. He smirked.

"Next time, it will be you who kisses me." He said and closed the door.

For the next few seconds, Sakura didn't realize what just happened. That.. That bastard, excuse of a man kissed her, twice! In a single day!

She started banging in the door.

"Open up right now!" She yelled.

The door opened. "Excuse me, I'm trying to rest so please respect me as a neighbour and be silent. Thank you." He came again and replied.

Sakura was burning like she has never felt before. He even dared to make fun of her.

_Fine, Uchiha Sasuke. If that's what you want, that's what I'll give you._

* * *

It was early in the morning when Hinata gently stroke Tenten's shoulder. The brown-haired girl had asked her last night to do so, she had to go find a part-time job and she needed to be up early. It might take a while to find one.

"Tenten, wake up, it's half past six." Hinata said.

The girl turned around, ignoring her friend. Even though the two of them were sleeping in the same room, they had different beds.

"Five more minutes." Tenten said slowly.

"If I'll give you five more minutes, you will fall asleep again and it will be harder to wake up then. You have to go find a part-time job. Moreover—"

"Fine, fine! I'll go, just be silent." She said as she got up, sitting on her elbows.

If there was one thing Tenten hated in the morning, it was talking. She could sleep with an alarm ringing in her ears with no problem, but she couldn't stand someone talking.

Tenten climbed off the bed and took a quick shower. She changed into a pair of jeans and a light-brown, long-sleeved shirt. She then walked out of the room and into the living room that also included the kitchen. Hinata was making food, Ino was at the table sitting cross-legged and Sakura was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"Her classes start at 7 today." Hinata replied as Tenten sat down.

The black-blue-haired girl placed three omelette on the table and sat down too.

"Thanks Hinata." Tenten said.

Ino was so sleepy she could barely keep her eyes open.

Tenten quickly ate, put her coffee in a thermos, took a bag and left the apartment after putting on her converse.

"Take care." Hinata told her as she left.

Tenten nodded and walked downstairs.

Just as she exited the building, she realized she didn't know where to go. She has never been in such a big place before. She decided to walk around and search for a poster that asks for people willing to work part-time.

The old building the girl were living in was at the edge of the town, close to a lake. Tenten was taking sips from her coffee as she was slowly walking around the town, trying to memorize the places.

An hour later, she arrived in front of a bar that only opened at late hours. It probably just closed as it was half past eight in the morning.

Tenten thought about the possibility of working in such a place. She didn't need to wear girly dresses or thing like this and she wouldn't lose time. She could spend the days studying and maybe getting in a university next year.

Just then a tall man came exited the door that led to the bar. You had to walk downstairs to go there. The man was.. Big. He was looking like an employee.

"Excuse me." She said. The man looked at her puzzled. "Is there any chance that I get to work here?"

The man looked at her from head to toe.

"Maybe, you have to talk with the boss." He replied. Tenten nodded and the man smiled, he seemed gentle. "Follow me."

The girl followed him downstairs and into what she thought it was a bar. Much to her surprise, she couldn't have been more wrong. She expected something simple and poorly arranged, an old light maybe and no more than ten seats in front of a bar.

What she saw was a big, elegant room. The carpet was red and the walls a dark color, but she couldn't see which color as it was pretty dark in the room. There were light but only small ones. There were big, round tables in the right side of the room along with a scene at the end of it. On the left side was a big bar. There was a slow, jazz music playing on the background. The atmosphere was chilly.

As Tenten followed the man, she approached the bar. There was another man sitting on a seat and drinking something.

"Boss, there's a girl who wants to work here."

The man didn't even turn around. "Tell her to leave."

"Boss, you should at least—"

"I said to tell her to leave!" The man yelled.

"Why?" Tenten interfered.

This time, the man turned around and got up from his seat.

He was tall and around the age of forty. He had a severe face and was dressed in a suit. He maned elegance.

Tenten looked him right in the eye, he analysed her.

"Why do you want to work here?" He asked, his attitude changing. He seemed calmer.

"I need money." She replied honestly.

The man looked at her from head to toe again. "Be here tonight at eight, I'll let you work here for three nights to see if you're good, but I won't pay you anything. Do you accept?"

Tenten nodded immediately. She already liked the place and wanted to work here, she'll get the job.

"Good. Eight o'clock, if you're late, don't bother coming." The boss said.

Just as Tenten turned around to leave, she bumped into someone and was about to fall but was caught by a pair of strong arms.

"I'm sor—" She wanted to apologize but when she saw who it was, she stopped. "Neji."

The silver-eyed boy looked at her with the same surprised expression she had. He was dressed in a white blouse, black tie and black pants.

"Don't tell me you.." She begun.

"Neji, when you're done with wiping the bar you can go." The man who helped Tenten and talked with the boss yelled.

"I work here. What are you doing.." He wanted to ask too but then realized.

"I'll also be working here."

* * *

Hinata was alone in the apartment. Sakura was at the university, Ino was at the flower-shop and Tenten in town searching for a job.

It was just as Hinata finished cleaning her and Tenten's room that she heard a loud thud coming from neighbourhood.

Worried, she quickly rushed out of her apartment and knocked in the door next to hers. She knew from yesterday that it was Neji's and his friends' apartment, maybe something happened and they needed help. What if someone was hurt?

Seeing that nobody replied, she opened the door and entered.

"Excuse me!" She said out.

Just then she saw someone lying on the floor.

"A-Are you alright?" She hurried towards him.

He mumbled something, but she couldn't understand.

"W-What?" She asked.

He put his hand on her arm and whispered again. "F.. Food." He said.

"Oh!" Hinata said. She quickly got up and searched for something in their fridge, but it was empty. "Please wait for a second." She said as she hurried to her apartment.

She bought some miso soup she made last night and a few rice balls.

"Please eat this." She said as she knelt in front of his.

As soon as the boy smelled the food, he got up and sat cross-legged in front of Hinata. He took the food and begun to eat with a speed she has never seen before.

When he was ready, he patted by belly and smiled.

"Thanks, you saved my life!" He said with a grin. "It was delicious."

It was the blonde boy who was nice to the girls yesterday.

"N-N-Not at a-all." She said blushing.

Just then the door opened and another boy came from one of the bedrooms. His name was Sasuke, if Hinata remembered correctly.

"Teme, there's no food left and you know what happens if I have no food in the morning. Who knows what would have happened if Hinata-chan wouldn't have been here."

The black-haired boy looked sleepy at Hinata. She quickly got up and bowed.

"E-Excuse me for intruding l-like this, I-I just heard a-a loud s-sound a-a-and—"

"It's fine." Sasuke said as he headed towards the kitchen. "We don't have any coffee left." He complained.

"I-I could bring some from my a-apartment." Hinata offered.

"Don't bother, we have to do some shopping after all. Dobe, go and get dressed. We'll go to the market." Sasuke commanded.

"Hey, I just got an idea! Hinata-chan, why don't you come with us?" Naruto asked with a wide grin.

There was no way she could say no when he was smiling at her like that. She looked at Sasuke to see if she won't bother them.

"It's fine by me." He said and walked to the bedroom to change.

"We'll meet in ten minutes downstairs!" Naruto said.


	3. Bet

**Chapter six: Bet**

* * *

When Sakura got home it was already past six o'clock in the afternoon. She had courses until two o'clock and then she took some extra courses with one of the teachers since she lost some important material.

The pink-haired girl expected a warm dinner and the girls waiting for her, but instead, she was greeted by an empty apartment.

"Hello?" She called out. "Anybody home?"

"Sakura." The girl heard a voice calling her from behind

"Oh, Hinata, hey! Where's everyone? Did you make any food? I'm starving." Sakura threw her bag and jacket on the couch.

"A-Actually.."

* * *

Sasuke didn't know how he ended up in this kind of situation.

He was at _his_ table, in _his_ apartment, with _his_ friends but glared at by some weird—and cute must he admit—girl.

Now that he recalled the past hours, he remembered how he ended up in this situation.

Just a few hours ago he woke up with one of his new neighbours feeding Naruto in their living room. She went shopping with them and made a lot of food. Her three friends came home and the girl, Hinata, remembered she had to make food for them too but since she didn't have time make another round of dishes, Naruto invited her friends over so that they could eat together. Neji and Shikamaru came hom meanwhile.

Naruto and Hinata seemed to get along, though the girl was blushing and stuttering _a lot. _The blonde girl was trying to look at Shikamaru without him noticing, but if Sasuke noticed, Shikamaru noticed too for sure. Something _definitely _happened between Neji and the girl with buns since they were sitting next to each other but looking in opposite directions and keeping as much distance between each other as possible.

As for himself, he was—as stated earlier—being stared at by a pink-haired girl. Though, if he would try looking at her, she would avoid her eyes.

He had to admit she is beautiful, thus the reason he kissed her on the first day. Or maybe the hormones reacted for him then. Even so, it seems like that little incident gained the hatred of the beautiful girl.

"How long are you going to keep doing that?" Sasuke asked calmly eating his food.

Sakura was sitting next to him so only she heard him. The others were speaking with one another and didn't pay attention anyway.

"Doing what?" She asked with the same calm tone.

"You know what, _that._" He reached for the salt, which was more to his right, closer to Sakura.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She replied shortly.

"Aren't you going to pass me the salt?" He asked looking at her, she wasn't even looking at him.

"Not until you say the magic words."

He narrowed his eyebrow. "Please?"

She opened her eyes, smiled and passed him the salt, but she didn't let go of it. She looked at him expecting something and he didn't realize for a moment what she wanted, but then he let out a chuckle and said what she wanted to hear.

"Thank you."

For a split of a second, Sasuke thought he saw a hint of blush on her cheeks.

"Hey guys, how did you start the band?" Ino asked.

"Oh, let me tell!" Naruto said enthusiastically. "I, Sasuke and Shikamaru have been friends since middle school. We came here wanting to go to the university but everything was so boring. Then Sasuke bought a guitar and he was really good, so we decided to make a band for fun. I rented some drums, Shikamaru bought a guitar bass and we found this apartment to practice. That's when Neji appeared!"

"I just happened to pass by this building and hear them practice. I really liked how it sounded so I talked with them and we decided to form a band and make this hobby into something more serious. But we needed a singer, so Sasuke switched from guitar to vocal."

"B-But, Neji-niisan, what happened with uncle? What did he say about this?"

"Wait. You guys are related?" Naruto asked.

"You can tell just by looking at them." Shikamaru stated.

"This is a really strange coincidence." Sakura said finishing her food.

"He still doesn't know, I plan to tell him but I don't know how." Neji told Hinata.

The silver-eyed girl had a sad expression. "It will be hard on uncle." She said and then smiled at her cousin. "But I really admire you, Neji-niisan. You're following your dream."

"We all do!" Naruto said smiling brightly.

Sasuke liked the atmosphere, they were strangers just a day ago and they already get along so well.

"Why don't you come and listen to some of our songs this weekend? We'll have a performance in a park." Sasuke asked.

Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji looked at him surprised. They knew he didn't do this kind of things and they assumed he hated girls, but he doesn't hate girls—only annoying ones. But these girls were ok, even fun to be around and talk to, especially Sakura. She was interesting.

"W-Would it be a-alright?" Hinata asked, probably observing the other boys didn't say anything.

"Sounds great!" Naruto said.

Shikamaru smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, you could tell us how it sounds." Neji agreed. "What do you say?"

He instinctively turned to his right where Tenten was sitting. Sasuke observed the tension between the two and when their eyes met, Neji looked away and Tenten's eyebrows narrowed.

"I'm coming." Tenten said a little too determinated as she put down her glass of juice.

"If it's in the weekend, I guess I can come too." Sakura said, making Sasuke smile. "Don't you even think I'm coming for you." She whispered so that only he could hear.

"Wouldn't even dare." Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"I-I'd like to come too." Hinata replied.

"Count me in!" Ino said happily.

"Do you play video games, girls?" Naruto asked.

"I do sometimes." Sakura replied. "Tenten too." The brown-haired girl nodded.

"Well then, how about a game?" The blonde asked.

"I don't know, I have classes tomorrow and I have to study.." The pink-haired woman hesitated, but when she saw Naruto's puppy eyes, she sighed and gave in. "Fine, only a game."

"Yay!"

Naruto, Sakura and Tenten got up from the table and went on the carpet in front of their TV. Naruto started searching for a game.

"How about _Ninja Storm 3_?" He asked showing them the game.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you have it!" Sakura said enthusiastically as she snatched the CD.

Naruto smiled proudly. It was then that Sasuke came next to Sakura and sat down.

"And what might you be doing?" Sakura asked eyeing him.

"Playing, don't I have the right?" He asked on the same formal language, teasing her. "Oh, I understand, you're afraid you'll lose. I'll retire then."

"Oh you _didn't_ just say that." Sakura stated. He replied with a smirk. "Three games, who wins has to buy breakfast for the other at Starbucks for a week."

"Deal." Sasuke accepted.

"_Ne _Tenten, do you want to make a bet too?" Naruto asked.

"I'd rather not."

* * *

Ino, Shikamaru, Neji and Hinata decided to play cards while the others played their games.

It was supposed to be three games, but they were already at the twentieth game and it was past ten o'clock.

"S-Sakura, don't you have classes tomorrow morning?" Hinata asked looking at the clock.

"Just a second! I'll win this game and we can go." The girl replied.

"Even if you win the game, I still win the bet." Sasuke said. "And.. I win again." He continued as he won the last game and put down the console.

"No!" Sakura cried in vain.

"I win too!" Tenten said happily. "What's your score?" She asked the other pair.

"12 to 8." Sasuke replied. "Yours?"

"19 to 1." Tenten replied proudly as Naruto was staring at the TV dumbfounded with his mouth dropped.

"I'll wait for my breakfast tomorrow." The raven-haired boy told Sakura.

She looked at him angry, eyebrow narrowed. She got up and faced Sasuke.

"Tomorrow, six thirty, in front of the building. If you're a minute late, you lose your breakfast." She said and turned around.

"Well, we're leaving. Thanks for having us!" Ino said as Tenten and Hinata waved goodbye.


End file.
